elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Graham
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 20 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6414 (Deck 07) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Resident Evil 4 |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Ashley |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Aiko }} was on a boat! Canon information Ashley Graham is the U.S. President’s daughter, age 20, and was kidnapped before the beginning of RE4 and taken to some obscure place in Spain. She was purposely infected with the Las Plagas parasite so that she could be used to infiltrate and infect the U.S. Fortunately, Leon S. Kennedy came to the rescue. Ashley followed Leon closely, although at times she had to venture through danger alone. Despite that constant danger and the grotesque things that they saw, Ashley kept a cool head, and did as she was told without question, complaint, or snapping. (Well, she screamed sometimes when getting hauled off by pseudo-zombies, but really, who wouldn’t?) Together, they were able to escape back to the U.S., parasite-free. Personality: As played, Ashley is an English major in college, although for hobbies she also likes to draw and swim, etc. She observant and speaks her mind confidently when she feels it is appropriate. Her father may be the president, but she doesn’t involve herself in politics when she can help it. In dire situations she can keep an outwardly cool head better than most, but mostly because she tries to hide whenever she’s scared or ashamed. She is an independent person, and although she was dependent on Leon for a short time, since spending time back in safety she has strengthened herself mentally. Overall, she's your average college girl, although she acts more like a teenager. She enjoys having fun with friends and has a friendly personality when there are other people, including strangers, around to share it with. Still, she’s resourceful on her own, rather than needing others to be around for her to function. She can be sassy, especially if something said hits her the wrong way. Her role as President's daughter does affect some aspects of her life, but by no means runs it. She doesn't flaunt the position if she doesn't need to but doesn't deny it either, and treats others on the same level as her; after all, her father wasn’t always the President. She adapts quickly enough to unfamiliar situations. She's helpful to those she trusts and skeptical to those she doesn't, and she's cordial to strangers until they (or someone else) give her reason to trust or distrust them. She's not afraid to explore on her own, although if any more strange stuff happens (ZOMBIES), she wouldn’t want to be alone if she could help it. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Resident Evil